


Confession

by mylesowahudson



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Blowjobs, Church Sex, Confessions, First Time, I'm Going to Hell, Kissing, M/M, Scott is a priest, Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylesowahudson/pseuds/mylesowahudson
Summary: Scott just finished seminar and comes to his first parish. Mitch hasn't stepped into the church since being a little kid, but the moment he finds out about Scott he wants to drop to his knees... Not exactly for praying.





	1. When I thought of you

**Author's Note:**

> Something filthy for all you Scomiche lovers <3 I'm SO going to hell for that... Hope you enjoy the first part :D More to come!  
> ***  
> This work is a collab with my baby @scomiche_goals, you can find her on Instagram, give her some love and follow her there

Mitch Grassi never appeared in church. Hearing that God hates him because he's gay was enough to keep him far away from this place his whole life... Till now. It all changed when he was shopping the other day and noticed him – the tall, blond, slim guy with a clerical collar casually choosing milk. Mitch had never seen anyone that beautiful in his entire life. After coming back home he called his mum asking about the blond and he found out that he was a new priest in their church, his name was Scott and he finished seminar a year ago. Mitch wasn't a religious one but he really wanted to drop to his knees before this guy. And he was determined to make this happen.

 

Scott was slowly walking around the church, deep in his thoughts, his shoes making very little noise in the huge building. It was Saturday, 8 in the morning so there was nobody here. He liked the silence so every day around seven or eight since he'd come here he walked around the building praying or just thinking about stuff. This day wasn't different, the sun was shining and silence filled his ears but suddenly a short, dark-haired boy came into the church and seeing Scott, smiled at him.  
\- Good morning – he said, approaching Scott.  
\- God bless you. How can I help you?  
\- I wanted to confess my sins, I haven't for years and... I just think that it's time.  
\- What's your name?  
\- Mitchell. Mitch Grassi. Are you new here? Never seen you before.  
\- I'm Scott. Nice to meet you, I'm glad you came. I was about to ask you the same thing – Scott laughed – I just came here actually, it's my first place after seminar. Never saw you here either?  
\- Yeah, I'm not the church type of guy but since I want to change I thought it would be the best to start here – Mitch answered and smiled even more.  
\- God forgives those who come to seek help at His presence. Come on, there's a confessional – Scott led the boy to the place and sat at his chair – If you don't know the rules, just say what's on your mind, God doesn't mind at all.  
\- Okay – Mitch knelt – So I don't even know where to start... My whole life I really wasn't a believer type and I did some bad things. Like recently... I lied about not seeing you before. I saw you in the shop the other day and I knew I had to come here – he said and bit his lip. Thank God it was dark and Scott couldn't really see Mitch's face.  
\- I'm glad that my presence led you to God – Scott smiled – But this lie is not a huge sin, really. Feel free to speak though.  
\- Well, when I was younger I used to lie to my parents about who I was, my sexuality, but now I'm happy and openly gay and... for God it's a really big sin – Scott was silent for a moment after that, before answering:  
\- I believe that God creates us as he wishes and he puts us into some challenging situations. Like this one for you, you ought to control your needs not to sin because real love doesn't require being a sinner. What matters is loving a person.  
\- Woah... This is like super sweet, thank you. Well, if we are here already I have more things to confess... When I saw you in that shop I might've thought about you more than a local priest. I mean, I think you're really hot and my imagination can get really wild especially when I see a guy like you – Mitch said and smirked, hoping that his plan would work.  
\- I... Don't think you understand, Mitchell. I'm your priest and I'm here for you so you can get closer to God. Physical attraction towards me... Man to man... Is forbidden.  
\- Well, you know, if God made me this way then I can't really help the way I feel. I can't keep my mind off of you as well as my hands – he said and reached his hand to touch Scott's arm, tracing it slowly with his fingers. Scott moved away, standing up from his place and taking couple steps out of the confessional.  
\- That's unacceptable, Mitchell. I'm your priest. Nothing more. You have it all mixed up and I have to ask you to leave.  
\- No, please, I came here to confess my sins, I didn't come for nothing... I'll stop, just please let me confess... Don't make me leave – Mitch begged Scott – We can change place so you don't have to be close to me... - Scott stopped and turned around to face him. Mitch was definitely lost and he had no idea what was going on inside him. And it was Scott's job to help him.  
\- Our Father leads us all to good and kindness. I'll hear you out, Mitchell, come – Scott sat and Mitch knelt in front of him. This time he could actually see the blond's face so he was looking at him the whole time as he spoke:  
\- Couple years ago I had a girlfriend, only once, and then I stopped pretending. I stopped being someone that I wasn't. I cheated on tests. I was lazy. Oh, I just remembered, I stole a bike from my neighbor when I was like eight or something – he said and smiled a little.  
\- Did you give it back? - Scott's face lightened up with a warm smile as well.  
\- Maybe? What can I say, I'm a bad boy... Okay, okay, my mum commanded me to give it back and she made me write a forgive letter so yeah, I had to – Mitch laughed.  
\- Good... But I would like you to focus on more recent things that you've done. You know, these are the most important cause when you were a child you couldn't really tell wrong from right.  
\- Okay, uhm, let me think... Oh, I know. A few weeks ago I made a huge sin. I was drunk and I met a guy at the bar and I didn't even know him and well... I ended up giving him a blowjob which I barely remembered the next morning – Mitch said and moved a little bit closer to Scott who was blushing furiously after brunet's graphic descriptions of his sins.  
\- As I've told you, Father forgives. He will help you find the right way... Is that all?  
\- No, not really – Mitch moved so close he almost touched Scott – You said you wanted me to confess my recent sins... So this is one from last night – his gaze met the blond's – I imagined you and me having sex, your hard, leaking cock in my mouth, how perfectly you fit there and how you were fucking me harder than anyone else before – Mitch said in a low whisper and started moving his hand on Scott's leg. His fingers traveled on his inner thigh before young priest grabbed his wrist tightly, his cheeks red as tomatoes.  
\- It is a house of God and I am a priest. Priests do not share bed with another person, let alone a man. Your intentions are shady, Mitch, please leave. Leave and stop sinning – Scott got up, pushing Mitch away and sat on one of the benches, his hands shaking and his breath erratic. That boy was stubborn, that for sure.  
Mitch went after him, not giving a fuck what Scott had said before. He took the risk and positioned himself on the blond's lap, leaning to his ear and whispering:  
\- I want you, I want to feel your dick in my mouth, I want to feel your hot cum dripping on my tongue, I want to lick you clean and suck you till you lose your mind... There is nothing wrong with just a little bit of fun, come on – he licked the skin on Scott's neck, breathing heavily. Scott was trying to tell himself how sinful and bad it was, how wrong and awful and how he should stop right now and just tell Mitch to leave. He could. He wanted. His body had different plans, though, and the blond couldn't really control it. It was a whole new experience for him, as a priest he wasn't even allowed to jerk himself off cause it was a sin... Exactly! A sin! SIN.  
\- Mitch, no... - what was supposed to be a strong and loud sentence came out as a weak whisper.  
\- Shhh, there's nothing wrong with having fun. You're a priest, okay, but I can keep my mouth shut. No one will know. There's nobody here, just relax – brunet said and continued to kiss on Scott's neck, finding his weakest spot. The blond tilted his head back, letting out a moan:  
\- I c... can't... It's forbidden, I... I promised myself to God...  
\- You're so hot when you resist. Look, God made us humans for a reason. To live here and make the best out of it. And this is all we do, making God's command come true – with that Mitch couldn't hold back anymore and he kissed Scott on the lips, not giving a damn what his response could be. Scott pulled away, linking their foreheads and breathing heavily while taking his last chance to say no:  
\- When they will find out I'm done...They will destroy my life...  
\- Blondie, who says anyone has to know? This can be our little dirty secret, hm? - he ran his fingers through Scott's hair thinking about how obsessed he is with these blond locks. Scott let out a loud breath and slammed their lips together, every cell in his body screaming with excitement.  
\- Fuck this is wrong – he murmured before kissing Mitch again, even more passionately.  
\- You don't seem to have a problem with that anymore, huh? - Mitch said and kissed back, every kiss getting hotter and better. Priest still had his hands away from the brunet, scared that the moment he touches him he would be lost.  
\- J... Just kissing is not... Awfully bad...  
\- No, it's not, but if I play I put everything I got into it, you know? - Mitch said with the most innocent look ever and then he looked away and noticed Scott's hands on the bench. He took them and pressed to his ass, purring – Don't be afraid to touch me, honestly, give me all you got, baby.  
\- I... - Scott closed his eyes, trying to convince himself to stop immediately before things go any further – I shouldn't... - he lowered his voice – But I want to...  
\- That's what I'm talking about! See, my favourite type of sex is the one that you shouldn't be doing, so this is perfect! Have you ever... - Mitch locked their gazes – had anyone sucking you?  
\- We're in the God's house... You can't... Do this here... And no, I've never... - Scott's body was shaking.  
\- People get here to get married and every wedding ends with mind-blowing sex after they were in front of God so you have nothing to worry about - Mitch slid from Scott's lap on his knees and went under priest's cassock, taking off his underwear. The blond's hand gripped the bench and he started whispering:  
\- Father, forgive me for what I'm about to do, I know it's an awful sin but I can't help it...  
\- Shh, don't kill the mood – Mitch said from under the piece of fabric and soon closed his hot mouth around Scott's cock. The feeling was even better than brunet had expected and his head started eagerly bobbing up and down, Mitch moaning with pleasure.  
\- ...for this sinful... - Scott tried to continue his prayer but only a loud moan escaped his lips – Si-sinful... act... aaah... - he tilted his head back, closing his eyes.  
\- Oh boy you talk a lot, shut up and enjoy – Mitch murmured before taking the whole Scott into his mouth, speeding up a little and adding his hand to give the young priest the memory of a lifetime.  
Scott wasn't stupid or something not to know what sex or masturbation was but he, as a priest, was denied both a long time ago, physical pleasure was something strange for him especially after what everyone in seminar had told him: “it gets you far away from God”, “it makes you desire your body and doesn't let you focus on important things”, “it's chasing only your own pleasure which is selfish” and many more. And yet here he was, with his body burning with such desire he had no idea where it came from and his cock in the dark-haired boy's mouth, feeling things he had never felt before.  
\- How does it feel? - Mitch took a break for breath and used it to ask – Just how you imagined? - for Scott it was hard to focus feeling this amazing squeezing in his abdomen but he managed to say:  
\- In seminar you don't have time for imagination... I haven't touched myself since I was like 17 maybe... You... You are taught not to think of your body as a way of getting pleasure... - he groaned – You, though... You feel amazing... Please... D-don't stop now...  
\- Oh, no way I'm stopping anytime soon – Mitch sad and sped up a bit again, taking Scott so far he started deep-throating him. He moaned around his cock and suddenly raised Scott's cassock offering a full view of what was happening. Scott's breath hitched and his hand went into Mitch's hair, pulling it gently. He couldn't stop a loud moan that echoed in the big space of the church but the blond really didn't care at that point. Not anymore.  
\- M... Mitch... - the brunet just looked into Scott's eyes, his big brown ones wide open – I'm so... Close... I can't come, it would be a huge sin if I... - the priest's clouded with pleasure mind managed to form a weak protest.  
\- You'll never feel closer to God than when you come, handsome – Mitch smirked, bringing Scott to the edge and finishing him with his skilled tongue.  
Letting go was marvelous. Scott had spent all these years keeping his hands away from his private parts, going to sleep everytime he was hard and praying after every sinful thought that appeared in his mind. And this... This was mind-blowing. Scott started moaning loudly, completely losing control over his voice, his hand keeping Mitch harshly in place to have his wet and hot mouth around his shaft for as long as possible. His head fell back and his loud breath mixed with short groans of pleasure. Mitch cleaned him with his tongue and quickly came back up to kiss him, allowing the blond to taste himself on his lips.  
\- What... What did you do to me? - Scott licked his mouth, still breathing rapidly and pulled Mitch onto his lap, his hands sneaking under brunet's shirt – I've never felt this way...  
\- This... is the power of human body. And this is what you've been missing out for a quite long time – brunet smiled at him. Scott was still shocked, everything he knew shattered.  
\- I... This was wrong... But it felt so good and... I don't understand.  
\- Look, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing. It was just a blowjob – Mitch looked at Scott with care.  
\- See, you don't understand – Scott whispered, pulling him closer – Cause it wasn't just... yeah. You made me feel like I'd never felt before... - he put his hands further under Mitch's shirt – You made me want more – he linked their lips – And you made my body burn. Like... a fire.  
\- Believe me, my body is on fire too – Mitch felt Scott's struggle and smirked – I'll show you something that feels just as amazing as blowjob – he started grinding on the blond and locked their lips in a heated kiss. Scott wasn't even trying to protest anymore, opening his mouth to let their tongues dance together. He quickly figured out the movement of their hips that made their clothed cocks touch and press together and just when they got it right, he growled low:  
\- Mitch, I... I need... - he breathed before kissing the dark-haired boy again.  
\- Yeah? What you need? - Mitch's hands were wrapped around Scott's neck.  
\- More... - the blond whined, sliding his lips lower and biting Mitch's neck, letting the passion in his body take control. His hard cock was leaking, leaving a wet spot on his cassock and something about how filthy it was made Scott even hornier.  
\- For more we would have to get rid of our clothes – Mitch offered, seeing how needy and desperate the priest is.  
\- No! If someone comes... - Scott quickened his moves, brunet's hard dick rubbing his making him crazy – I'm gonna... Oh... I'm gonna cum soon...  
\- M-me too... It's not hard to come while you're sitting on the sexiest priest alive – Mitch bit his lip seductively. It was enough to send Scott over the edge with another loud moan. The blond haven't stopped rocking his hips, waiting for the same response from Mitch and kissing his swollen lips. Brunet didn't take long to react, coming profusely and silencing them both with another deep kiss. When their breaths calmed down, Scott opened his eyes and whispered:  
\- It's gone... Mostly... Not totally but mostly. The fire inside me.  
\- I'm happy I could be the one taking care of your fire – Mitch smiled and leaned to peck a kiss on Scott's lips but then they heard the door opening and someone's steps.  
\- Oh no – the blond pushed Mitch off of his lap and stood up, his cheeks burning and his boxers wet and sticky. There was a priest senior walking towards them really slowly, his cane making noise – Look – Scott whispered, grabbing Mitch's arm – You need to go. We'll... Talk. Someday. Now go! Go! - he watched the boy leaving, his eyes glued to Mitch's ass as he walked. His world just turned upside down and Scott wasn't sure how he felt about it yet.


	2. When I tasted you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii :) I'm on my vacay in Italy but I managed to edit this for you. The last one will be when I'll be back next week, I hope you enjoy this one.  
> xoxo

Scott was laying in his bed, wide awake, the darkness in the room thick and quiet. It was another sleepless night since everything that had happened between him and Mitch. He never had problems with controlling his body, he knew what's right and what's wrong and he could keep his human desires locked safely deep inside. But that was before.  
Now he had his eyes opened, thin sheets rubbing his hard cock as he slowly rocked his hips, trying desperately to fall asleep. It started happening a lot, the more he thought about Mitch the worse it got. Mitch. Just the thought of the dark-haired boy made his dick twitch and leak some precum, wetting his underwear. Scott whined quietly, pressing his wrist between his legs and breathing harshly. This was a torture. During the day among his duties he had no time to think about this all but the nights...  
He slowly slid his boxers and tossed them to the floor. They were wet and disgusting anyway. He rolled onto his left side, his hard and heavy cock swinging and the tip rubbing the mattress. He was close to crying that much he needed a relief. A touch. Mitch.  
“Dear Lord, please take this away from me, please... I beg you...”  
His hips started rolling, the friction making him moan within seconds. He couldn't get the angle right without touching himself but he still couldn't do that. Even if just the thought of wrapping his fingers around his shaft made him growl and almost cry from neediness. There was no way he would be coming like this, just from the rubbing on the mattress.  
He kept himself in bed for another half an hour but then he couldn't stand it anymore. He jumped out of bed, got dressed (hissing when the fabric touched his hard-on) and rushed straight to Mitch's house, checking his address in his parish book before. After couple seconds of banging, Mitch opened the door and raised his brows with shock:  
\- Wow, Scott... What a surprise, come in – he let him in.  
\- You did something! - he grabbed brunet's wrists, pulling him close – What did you do? I've never had this problem before, the fire inside me and you... I can't stop thinking about you. Everytime I'm alone I think about you and this fire starts burning inside my body and I don't know what's happening!  
\- Okay, calm down. It's just desire, it's normal, totally normal. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure we can figure out a way to solve your problem. See, as you're standing so close to me I start to feel this fire too.  
\- I didn't... Oh – Scott let go of Mitch's wrists – I can't stop this... What did you do to me?  
\- Nothing. I showed you what you were missing from your life.  
\- Mitch, I'm... - Scott panted, his hard as a rock cock not letting him forget about itself.  
\- I know, I see it – Mitch smirked – Have you ever given a blowjob before? - he pulled Scott onto the couch.  
\- I'm a priest, I told you about my experience... which includes nothing... - the blond put his hands on Mitch's back – let me touch you, I've been dreaming of touching you...  
\- Touch me as much as you want to... You know, I've been waiting for this moment a lot, actually...  
\- Can I... - Scott's hands went under brunet's shirt – Can I take that off?  
\- Of course you can – Mitch raised his arms and helped him. After he got him naked from waist up, Scott kissed brunet's neck and laid him down onto the couch.  
\- No matter how much I pray... - his kisses went lower – I still can't stop this fire – he experimentally licked Mitch's nipple. Dark-haired boy closed his eyes and let out a gentle moan:  
\- Oh yes... I like that a lot, actually, like that...  
\- I've been dreaming about you – Scott breathed, trying to unbuckle Mitch's belt. It was all happening very fast but he was desperate to get rid of his hard-on that kept him miserable the past few days.  
\- Oh really? I would like to hear more about that.  
\- I... - he tucked Mitch's pants down and came back to kiss him on the lips – Mostly your hands all over me... A... And your tongue... I've never had dreams like that, is something wrong with me? - with that question he put his hand on brunet's boxers and sighed, caressing the outline of his cock that was equally hard as his own. Mitch kissed him deeply before answering:  
\- There's nothing wrong with you, Scotty. Having sexual dreams is normal, the only reason you'd never had one before was because you were afraid of your own sexual needs.  
\- It's so so wrong... But I want you – Scott's voice came out raspy and deep with desire – Your whole body is... - his hand squeezed Mitch just right – Tempting – the smaller boy sighed, his face getting hot as he felt Scott's hand on his cock.  
\- This it when they say that something is so wrong and yet feels so good.  
\- You're so beautiful... - Scott whispered, trailing kisses down Mitch's stomach and taking off his boxers – Damn, I've never... I don't know...  
\- Don't be nervous – Mitch looked at the blond – We all have our first times as life goes on.  
\- I... Can't – Scott was blushing like a little girl.  
\- Look, I'll help you okay? It's like riding a bike, once you learn it you can't forget it – a sweet smile brightened up brunet's face.  
\- Okay – the blond whispered, putting his hand on Mitch's hip and slowly kissing the tip of his cock, gasping loudly  
\- Okay, not bad at all – Mitch smiled at how adorable Scott was – This feels good for a start but if you want to drive someone crazy you need to open your pretty mouth and use some tongue – he held his cock and touched Scott's lips with the tip, leaving drops of precum there and breathing faster at the sight. The blond parted his mouth and Mitch slid inside, slowly not to scare or suffocate him. Scott breathed through his nose, the heaviness on his tongue and overwhelming smell getting him even harder than before – Very good, now whenever you're ready, try sucking a little – his fingers went into the blond's hair, leading his head and helping him maintain the rhythm. The motion itself was easy and Scott quickly found the balance between sucking and breathing, helping himself with his hand gripping the base of Mitch's cock. Brunet's had was guiding him perfectly, not too hard so he didn't gag or something. Soon enough Mitch started moaning quietly, tilting his head back – Oh yes... Now we're talking shit, you're doing amazing... - Scott got braver, sucking just the sensitive tip itself and adding some more tongue before sucking Mitch even harder, not afraid to suffocate anymore. Brunet put his hand on top of Scott's, squeezing himself not to come too early and whined – You're sure you've never done that?  
\- No – Scott panted before going back and speeding up, his tongue and hand working simultaneously. He noticed how Mitch writhes underneath him when he sucks at the tip of his dick so he made sure to use that move couple more times. Brunet's toes soon curled and his back arched and then he was coming inside Scott's mouth. Scott got surprised but closed his eyes when the hot liquid filled his mouth, saltiness on his tongue and couple droplets on his lips. He swallowed eagerly and wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb, raising his gaze at Mitch.  
\- Oh my goodness, what the fuck was that, I've never come that fast before!  
\- Mitch – Scott's low voice brought brunet's attention fully to him, his eyelashes fluttering. He kissed Mitch deeply before speaking with his voice sticky with desire – I want... I...  
\- Yes?  
\- I don't know what I want, I just... - he linked their foreheads – I can't focus on anything, laying in bed is... Literally, look – he took Mitch's hand and pressed it to his crotch, the movement itself making him groan – It never goes away... I can't even sleep...  
\- Oh, well... I think you need to experience real sex to have your problem gone for a while.  
\- Listen, you need to help me...! I... I can't touch myself, I haven't because it's a sin... It's wrong, I... I don't know, I need to know how to stop this!  
\- Look, firstly... It's really late now and I don't want you to get in trouble with going home, stay the night and I'll help you.  
\- I don't know, I shouldn't... - he sighed – Fine. Kiss me?  
\- Oh Scotty – Mitch giggled and almost threw himself at the blond, making him fall onto his back on the couch and kissing eagerly.  
\- Fuck, you drive me crazy being all naked and hot... So beautiful... - Scott bit brunet's bottom lip – Can we just... grind... with no clothes? I really need...  
\- I would love that – Mitch took Scott's shirt off, then his pants and boxers and finally he positioned himself on Scott's hips, their cocks rubbing together and making him hard again in no time – Oh fuck, that feels so good...  
\- Aaah! - the blond let out a loud moan at the feeling. He was really hard, the tip of his dick bright red, glistening and throbbing, meaning he'd been hard for days with no relief.  
\- Oh wow, you've been suffering for days! Why didn't you come to me earlier?  
\- Cause I... - he stopped moving to be able to speak – I was trying to forget... To get back on the right path... I told myself if I ignore this the arousal will go away... But then every night I was in bed, wet and ready... And I didn't touch myself cause I wanted to fix this... Fix myself...  
\- There's nothing to fix here – Mitch took Scott's face in his hands – You are a human being and every human being has needs. Sleeping, drinking, eating... having sex. You have nothing to be ashamed of – he kissed the blond and started moving again, making sure to put a good amount of pressure.  
\- A... As a priest... I should be able to c... Control... My body... - Scott was moaning, pressing Mitch closer, desperate for relief. His cock was now trapped between his stomach and Mitch's shaft and the friction was just right, just on point – Harder, baby... Oh fuck...  
\- Control your body on the diet not when it comes to sex – brunet smiled and started making bigger and faster circles with his hips. Scott didn't need more, coming all over their naked bodies and whimpering with pleasure, relieving himself after such a long time – I love this, fuck, I'm going to hell, oh my God... - hearing this Mitch came too, his sperm mixing with Scott's, his breath heavy.  
\- Then you're going to be the candy on my arm because I'm going there too.  
\- You woke up a very dangerous part of me – Scott panted, squeezing Mitch's ass – I part I can't really control. A part that scares me...  
\- I like this part best – brunet smiled and kissed Scott's neck lustfully.  
\- How do you... - the blond blushed – Do you deal with the fire by yourself? Like... Do you... Touch yourself a lot?  
\- Depends on my mood... Only when I'm horny – his teeth sank in Scott's skin, leaving a bright red mark there.  
\- And when you are then...  
\- Then I touch myself until I come – Mitch was nibbling at Scott's jawline, smirking. Scott was so pure.  
\- In seminar they said... That it's selfish. Chasing only your own pleasure – the blond closed his eyes, purring happily from all the attention he was given.  
\- It's called self love and knowing your body, not being selfish – Mitch linked their gazes – Masturbation is not wrong, Scotty.  
\- Then why do they say it is?  
\- I don't know... Look, it's really late. You can sleep here on the couch or in my bed, with me. What's your choice?  
\- I don't wanna stop touching you – Scott whispered, tracing kisses along Mitch's jaw – Let's go to bed.  
\- As you wish, mister – Mitch smiled widely and took the blond's hand, pulling him to his bedroom. Scott had never shared a bed with anyone so he got totally awkward, quickly laying down and covering himself with the sheets.  
\- Hey, hey – brunet laid next to him – You don't have to feel awkward or anything. Make yourself at home – he pressed a sweet kiss to Scott's neck. The blond felt how every touch left a burning spot on his skin and he just couldn't help himself from kissing Mitch deeply, digging his nails in the dark-haired boy's back – Oh wow, getting rough huh? I like that!  
\- Why did you even come – Scott asked quietly, still kissing Mitch – You knew I was a priest and I couldn't... - Are you some kind of a temptation sent to me by God that I just totally failed to resist? They always say that the devil... - he breathed heavily – comes in pleasure.  
\- I'm nothing that has to do with God or devil or whatever. I'm just a guy who found another guy attractive and that guy just happened to be a priest... But if we are at questioning... Are you into boys or girls? Or both? Because I can't be sure now...  
\- Into? - Scott swallowed – I'm... into you – his voice was quiet and his cheeks rosy.  
\- Oh wow... That was unexpected but I like this answer – Mitch smirked.  
\- You always get what you want? - Scott bit his lip, smirking as well.  
\- Hmm, let me think... Yes I do. As an example – brunet's voice was bright with pride – I wanted you and I got you.  
\- I still... I never... What's with you that I can't control myself?  
\- It's not with me being any type of special because I'm not. It's the fact that you've never had this in your life so now that you have it, it's weird – Mitch tried to make sure Scott was totally comfortable with himself.  
\- I know why they say it's wrong – Scott looked him in the eyes – Because you stop focusing on worshiping God... - he tilted Mitch's head back and kissed lustfully his neck - ...and you start worshiping a person.  
\- A person is God's creation... - Mitch closed his eyes and swallowed – So you still worship Him in a way.  
\- You're so beautiful... - Scott whispered, tracing brunet's stomach – Breathtaking.  
\- Stop it, I'm not special. Anyone who would suck your dick would be as tempting as me, if not more... - hearing this, Scott moved away with hurt in his eyes.  
\- If that was true I would be having sex a long time ago – he frowned. Mitch was speechless, no one has ever said anything like that to him before. He was used to 'fuck and go' lifestyle but not someone actually appreciating him.  
\- Why did you do it? I mean, why did you give in when I was trying the first time? Because you found me attractive or I was just awfully stubborn?  
\- Because... Because it felt so good. You were trying so hard, doing all those things... I just lost it. And I came back because I needed to know how to... And you are... You are just so beautiful and... - Scott blushed – Your bring this fire in me to life.  
\- You know if somebody told me I'm gonna lay with a priest I would laugh at them – Mitch smiled – But now I never want this to end. Plus, you actually seem to care about me. Every guy I've been with wanted only one thing... and then they left – he looked away in shame.  
\- You know it's forbidden right? That... Us doing it is a sin?But I'm not gonna leave like they did, Mitch. And I'm in your house so if you want to throw me away then do.  
\- Why would I do that? I worked so hard to have you here, I'm not going to give it up now – Mitch said and kissed Scott on the lips once more. Scott grabbed his leg under the knee and lifted it up, opening brunet's legs and pressing himself to him.  
\- I wanna touch you and kiss you and... And have you – he breathed, pulling at Mitch's hair – You're like an angel of lust.  
\- I like that name – Mitch tilted his head back – And if you want to have me then take me – for Scott, Mitch was like a statue. Perfectly curved, beautiful, his messy hair and dark eyes filled with lust. Scott had never seen anything or anybody that pretty. His lips captured Mitch's in a heated kiss while his hand closed on brunet's cock, gasping at the feeling once again cause his skin was like satin. Soft and so nice to the touch. Mitch's eyes rolled back on pleasure when he felt Scott all over him. No matter how many times it happened it couldn't get old, it was different than with every guy he'd been before. Scott's fingers moved on brunet's dick couple times before sliding lower and lower, exploring his body without breaking the kisses for even a second. He stopped at Mitch's ass not sure what comes next.  
\- We can go further if you want to, further than a blowjob or grinding...  
\- W... What? - Scott looked him in the eyes, his own clouded with lust.  
\- I mean, we can have sex. Actual sex. Body to body, all in.  
\- Mitch... No. I can't... No – Scott bit his lip – That's too much of a sin.  
\- Okay, well, I'm not gonna force you to do anything. We can just sleep – he said and put the shit on himself.  
\- I don't wanna sleep just yet – the blond rolled to the side, licking Mitch's jaw.  
\- I'm liking this a lot more than sleeping, y'know? - the dark-haired boy faced Scott and ran his fingers through his blond hair  
\- I like you doing this – he purred, biting Mitch's lower lip before sucking on it. Brunet smiled into the kiss.  
\- Mhm, I always imagined you like this in bed, dominant and sexy as fuck. You have no idea how many times I imagined you in my bed just like this – Mitch said with neediness in his voice. Scott breathed loudly, not knowing what to say so he just continued kissing Mitch's neck, forcing his legs open and touching his inner thighs. Even actions like this were making brunet want Scott like crazy and he really wanted him to just fuck him hard and fast, till Mitch cried from pleasure.  
Scott, however, knew that he couldn't totally give himself like that. No sex. But it was hard to keep his desire on the leash when Mitch was so... Pliant. Splayed open with his body screaming for attention.  
\- You're gonna be the death of me – he growled, jerking Mitch couple times.  
\- Are you sure about that? Cause if you continue doing this to me, you will be the death of me – brunet answered, his whole body shaking. It was obvious on Scott's face how hard he was holding back the passion yet still letting some of it escape and show by biting Mitch's neck hard enough to leave red marks on the skin.  
\- I can't... I can't stop...  
\- Then don't – Mitch murmured, kissing Scott's neck – I have everything we need.  
\- No, fuck, no – the blond moved away, breathing heavily and closing his eyes, begging the heavens for control not to throw himself at this marvelous boy.  
\- What happened? Did I do something wrong? - Mitch asked, concerned. Scott his his face in his hands.  
\- I can't do this... I can't. This is wrong, this is not okay...  
\- You came this far and just now realize it's wrong? - Mitch asked, raising his brow.  
\- No... I just managed to get enough control to stop – he confessed, covering himself, his cheeks red – I should go.  
\- Hey, Scott it's okay. I understand if you don't wanna do it, you don't have to go though. Not at all. We can both just turn around and not even look at each other, or touch as we sleep. We can just sleep, nothing more. I promise. Pinky promise – Mitch offered Scott his pinky.  
\- This... This needs to stop, Mitchell. For real. I can't... I'll stay only because it's late. Only because of that. And... And we're never doing this again. Ever – his voice shook – If I focus on God he will take the fire away from me.  
\- Fine. If that's what you want... Let's sleep now, shall we? - Mitch managed to hide the sadness in his voice.  
\- Okay – Scott crawled under the covers, confused about his feelings more than ever – Goodnight.  
\- Goodnight – Mitch turned around, biting his lip and asking whoever was listening up there to change Scott's mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I'm posting. Sorry for delay, college is a lot these days... Anyway, enjoy

Part three: When I fell for you

 

Scott woke up feeling nice and cozy. He sighed, not opening his eyes, but then he froze a bit feeling hot, naked body pressed to him. Mitch was still asleep, his hair on his face and naked back arched beautifully. And of course... his hips pressing to Scott's and making him whine at the feeling. He rolled his hips once and the friction made him burn with desire, harder than ever. Mitch didn't wake up by Scott's move, he just turned around in his sleep and cuddled close to the blond's body.  
“Just calm down. Breathe. You're a priest, control yourself” Scott told himself “It's a test to see if you can resist. And you can, just breathe”  
His hand wrapped around Mitch while the other one slowly grabbed his own cock, finally touching himself after all those struggles to resist. He failed to stop a groan as he started moving his hand up and down, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Mitch must've felt something because he woke up, finding himself in Scott's arms not exactly knowing how he'd gotten there but he didn't mind at all, enjoying the company. Scott bit his lip, trying not to interrupt Mitch's sleep at the same time giving himself the pleasure he so desperately needed, his breath erratic and heavy. Mitch slowly opened his eyes to see why Scott was making such weird moves and to his surprise he saw Scott touching himself. It didn't take long for him to help the blond, he reached his hand and grabbed Scott's moving in sync with him and squeezing tight so his lover could really feel the friction.   
\- Good morning, Mr. Hoying!  
\- H... Hi... - he moaned loudly, arching his back – Sorry for...w...waking you up... I couldn't... Stop myself...  
\- Oh, it's totally okay, a great way to wake up – Mitch answered and continued the movement. Scott's control was awfully weak yesterday after two orgasms, now as he was needy and hard he just let the passion take the lead. The change in his body was obvious, his muscles relaxing, his lips capturing Mitch's and his low growl:  
\- I want you wet and open for me now.  
\- Are you sure you want it? I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you or anything. Seriously – Mitch said. Scott gripped his wrist and held it tightly, pressing it to the mattress above Mitch's head, his hips rocking with brunet's, their hard dicks rubbing together and making Scott crazy.  
\- I want you – his voice was so low and sexy now – I want you to scream for me.  
\- Oh we can make that happen - Mitch smiled – Should I bring the essentials then?  
\- Be quick – Scott answered, laying on his back and slowly stroking himself, his hand wet with precum. Mitch grabbed everything he needed and went back to bed to see Scott's eyes dark and his cock bright red, hard as a rock – Show me – he whispered, neediness in his voice.   
\- Well, I'm pretty sure you've seen condoms – Mitch threw the package at the bed – And lube, to make things go easier – he poured some on his hand and started jerking Scott off, his slick hand making the experience so much better. The blond moaned loudly, almost immediately coming and stopping Mitch's hand before that happened.   
\- How do I... not to hurt you... show me what to do.  
\- All you have to do is take the lube, make your pretty fingers wet and slick, work me open and slide in, baby – brunet explained with a sweet smile. Scott placed him on his back in one strong movement, pushing his legs open and going for a deep kiss. Then he covered his fingers with lube and took the first one, circling Mitch's entrance and sliding in slowly.   
\- Yes, oh, exactly like this – Mitch bit his lip. Scott soon added a second finger, scissoring them inside brunet and hitting his prostate which he didn't even know that happened.  
\- Oooh wow, Scott, yes, that was so good – Mitch moaned loudly in between kisses.  
\- W... What did I do? - his voice shook as he continued working brunet open.  
\- You hit my pleasure spot... - Mitch's head fell back, his reaction for the third finger being a quiet gasp. Scott finally decided that he was ready and pressed the tip of his cock at brunet's entrance.  
\- Beg for it... - he growled, letting himself be controlled only by his lust.  
\- Oh I like that... Please, pretty please, Scotty, I'm begging you to fuck me as hard as you can. Don't hold back, please, please... - Mitch was begging, whispering into Scott's ear.  
\- Take it, baby – he moaned, slowly sliding in and shaking with pleasure – You're so tight... Fuck... Mitch...  
\- Tell me, am I the first one you're fucking? For real? - Mitch asked, his voice trembling.  
\- Yeah – Scott panted, linking their foreheads – The first one ever... Why?   
\- Because you're doing it better than anyone with whom I've ever been with – he answered, looking into his eyes.  
\- W... What do I do to hold back my orgasm? So it's not over yet... Cause I'm like... Close... - Scott blushed, looking at Mitch who apparently had more control over his body.   
\- Don't hold back, baby, take control and fuck me so hard I can't even speak later one... Oh right there... You're really good, I'm getting close... - Mitch laced their fingers together.  
\- As you wish – Scott started moving inside him, the tightness giving his enormous pleasure, his hand wrapped around Mitch's base and panting – So good... Oh lord... This is amazing...  
\- Y... You don't even know... Oh shit... How amazing.... you're doing – Mitch was moving in perfect harmony with Scott – Natural talent... Swear to God, natural fucking talent... I don't know why would you give up on having sex when God clearly gave you big... everything – he gasped, putting his hands on Scott's back.  
\- T... Talent? - the blond gasped, pushing harder and making circles with his hips – Am - I... Good? - as he did that move, Mitch lost his mind. He dug his nails into Scott's back and closed his eyes in pleasure.  
\- Oh you are good, fucking fantastic to say at least. You shouldn't even think about being bad in this because so far everything you'd done had me weak in parts of my body that I never thought it was possible – feeling Mitch's nails marking his back made Scott even wilder, his hands gripping the brunet and rolling them over so Mitch was on his hips.  
\- Ride me, bay... - he groaned, his head tilted back – Gosh, so fucking delicious and tight... - this part of him was scary but so exciting, so pleasurable... It made Scott want even more, made him want to have Mitch begging for relief, fucked do the point when he wouldn't be able to move his legs... He shivered at the thought.   
\- As you wish – Mitch whispered and started moving on Scott, keeping a very nice pace. The blond was brought to the edge within seconds, coming hard and almost passing out by the feeling. It was overwhelming and hot and so good. The hand he had on Mitch's cock squeezed tightly at the base not letting him come.  
\- Baby... - he moaned, dying from pleasure. Mitch felt Scott coming so he took both of his hands and put it above his hand, kissing him deeply and allowing himself to come as well. Scott moaned loudly, hot body hot and sticky. He pulled out of Mitch and took of the condom, tossing it away and pulling Mitch for a heated kiss.  
\- That felt... Like a dream... I... Holy shit... - Scott panted – I don't ever wanna stop – Mitch was breathing heavily, his body still weak from what he got from Scott.  
\- Can we just like... lay here and never move? This was like total body workout I swear.  
Scott laid on his back feeling amazing and spent when suddenly the bells from the church started making sound and he almost jumped out of bed, standing up with panic in his mind.  
\- Oh no...  
\- Scott, what happened? Something scared you? It's just a bell, don't worry, nothing's happening...  
\- No, fuck... No – he turned around, collecting his clothes and putting them back on – I broke my promise... I sinned... I'm gonna be cursed forever... I have to come back to my senior priest, he will punish me but I'll be clean... I have to go – he rushed down the stairs, slamming the door behind himself.   
\- Scott! - Mitch quickly got dressed and tried chasing him, but the blond was already gone when he arrived to the kitchen. Scott was walking, determination in his eyes but something made him to stop. Something was wrong. He didn't want to stop. He didn't wanna fight the fire in his body since dealing with it was so pleasurable. He didn't wanna stop seeing Mitch. He didn't want the life he had anymore. He turned around and rushed back, opening the door and standing in front of Mitch, his cheeks red and breath rapid.  
\- What made you come back? - Mitch asked in disbelief, shocked that Scott is actually standing in front of him. Scott's shoulders dropped and he whined:  
\- I... don't know. I don't wanna live like that, by the rules, suffering every night and... I think - I'm... Falling for you... - Mitch sat down on the couch, not being able to absorb what he was hearing.  
\- You... You're falling for me...?  
\- I... - Scott nodded, fear on his face – I guess... I've never... Yeah – Mitch didn't say a word. He got up from the couch and ran into the blond's arms, hugging him tight.  
\- I don't believe in God that much but right now I'm extremely happy and grateful because you came back to me.   
\- I'm so scared... - Scott looked down at him – Mitchy... - he used this cute nickname for the first time – Tell me you won't leave me...  
\- From now on I want to wake up everyday knowing I'll hear you calling me Mitchy. I could never leave you, not like this. We will do this together, Scotty – he said and looked him in the eyes.  
\- God gave me you... Because he knew I wasn't happy and too scared to change anything... - Scott put a hand on Mitch's cheek – He's the one who gives for those who ask... - he smiled. Mitch put his hand on the blond's and smiled.  
\- Thank God you are here with me and thank God I walked into that church that day – Mitch stood on his tiptoes and kissed Scott softly. The blond relaxed into the kiss, holding Mitch in his arms. His heart was fluttering and he knew it would all be alright from now on. It had to be.


End file.
